Kurama's Love
by Kaya-Anna
Summary: YAOI! The Reikai Tantei must go to America for a mission. But Kurama falls in love... with Soccer! Everyone says he's really good. But how can he juggle his love for Hiei, his love for Soccer, AND the important mission without screwing everything up for e
1. Default Chapter

Kurama's Love  
  
By, ~Kaya-Anna~  
  
Kaya: Merry X-mas!!! Or... Something close to it...  
  
MaliK: *points to calendar*  
  
Kaya: Oh! Happy almost Pearl Harbor day!  
  
Malik: *slaps forehead*  
  
Kaya: Did the naming of this story fool you... try this then...  
  
****KURAMA LOVES SOCCER!****  
  
Dark: Ok... I get it...  
  
Kaya: You know... almost 8:00 PM, listening to Sleepless Beauty.... and all the sudden you get a craving for a really good story that's gonna get high reviews that involves Yaoi and Soccer and and and...*passes out on floor*  
  
Malik: *screams* MEDIC!  
  
Kaya: I'm going to be Shameless now! GO VISIT ME WEBSITE! It's lonely! It's up to 254 hits last time I heard.... and it's just so lonely! *sniff*  
  
Kaya's Webiste: I am...   
  
Kaya: BWA!  
  
Kaya's Website: WHY DID YOU CREATE ME IF NOBODY LOVES ME!?  
  
Kaya: I LOVE YOU!!! *embraces computer* I sooo.... need counceling...  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: The Mission  
  
"OK! What do you 4 think of THIS!" yelled Koenma. The Reikai Tantei stood infront of a blank screen, now showing our favorite snowy channel and quickly changing into a documentary.  
  
This movie was showing the Reikai Tantei's next mission... in America.  
  
Apparently, Koenma sent over a Youko and Butterfly Demon pair to destroy a strong demon in hiding, but he hasn't heard from the pair since he had sent them.  
  
"It looks pathetic..." announced Hiei, watching the screen. Kurama placed his hand on his lover, and Hiei turned around embarrassed.  
  
"Doesn't look half as strong as Rando!" said Yusuke. Kuwabara punched Yusuke in the arm and started his cocky thing.  
  
"Are you sure you know what're talking about? Or did I hit you so hard that you don't remember you losing to Rando for half the match!" he yelled. Yusuke stuck his tongue out.  
  
"How would YOU know!? You weren't even conscious!" Yusuke said, snottily. Koenma broke up the quarrel by throwing his Bunkyo into the scene.  
  
"Would you two stop?" he shouted, "I'm telling you, this isn't your average demon. almost S class, I'm afraid!" Kurama was shocked by the level.  
  
"Almost S class!" he asked. Koenma nodded.   
  
"This is very serious. We sent one of our best pair over there. It's pretty much up to you four now..."  
  
Yusuke stepped outside the office first. Botan hurried up to him.   
  
"So, what's the 'Big Mission?'" she asked excitedly.  
  
Yusuke held up a video tape and grumbled, "We're going to America!"  
  
Botan screamed. Kuwabara ran outside.  
  
"What's all the screaming about?" he asked frantically. No one paid attention to him. Botan squealed again.  
  
"You're going to America! Oooh, am I coming too? I'm coming, aren't I Yusuke!?" he screamed. Yusuke shrugged.  
  
"Botan, you HAVE to come with us. It's not optional!" he said.  
  
"I see Botan is excited..." said Kurama, taking his first steps out of the dim room. Next to him was Hiei, being very sarcastic.  
  
"Please. All I need is that woman screaming and it's enough to make me want to kill her..." he said. Kurama grinned.  
  
"C'mon Hiei! We're going to America!" Kurama patted Hiei on the back. Hiei scowled and started walking away.  
  
"The only reason we're going is to find those detectives and defeat the demon. There is no reason to get excited over that..." he said. Kurama shook his head.  
  
"Yes mom! We're going to America! Isn't that great!?" said Kurama happily. Shiroi (SP?) looked at her son lovingly.  
  
"Oh very. That's very exciting, Shuichi!" she said, "Are you going with anyone else?"  
  
"Yusuke Uremeshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, and Hiei... er... um...Sakamoto...!" said Kurama, counting the fingers on his hand. He decided to exclude Botan. His mom wouldn't want him to go to America with 3 other boys and 1 girl!  
  
"Oh, that's good..." she said. Kurama was so excited. Maybe Koenma wouldn't mind if Hiei and himself had some time alone in the city... or... or.. something romantic!  
  
"When are you leaving?" Shiroi asked. Kurama's eyes widened.  
  
...When were they leaving anyway?  
  
  
  
After dinner, Kurama hurried upstairs and called Yusuke. After a few rings Atsuko picked up.  
  
"H-hello?" she asked.  
  
"MOM! GIMME THAT!" Yusuke yelled in the background, "You're way too... um... sick... to be dealing with the people trying to get you to pay your bills!" Kurama sweat-dropped.   
  
"May I speak to Yusuke please?" he asked, politely. Atsuko fell off the chair she was sitting on and made a loud thump.  
  
"MA!" Yusuke yelled, "Give me the phone!" Atsuko held the phone out to Yusuke.  
  
"It's for you anyway..." she said. Yusuke took the phone angrily.  
  
"Koban wa..." he said. Kurama smiled.  
  
"Hello, Yusuke." said Kurama. Yusuke laughed.  
  
"Hey! what's up, Kurama?" asked Yusuke, childishly.   
  
"I was just think about the trip..." said Kurama, twisting the telephone line around his finger.  
  
"Oooh, America..." said Yusuke.  
  
"When are we leaving?" asked Kurama. Yusuke thought for a few minutes.  
  
"Yusuke?"   
  
"Hang on, I'm thinking..." said Yusuke. A few minutes after that, Yusuke came up blank.  
  
"He'll probably send Botan down to tell us..."  
  
"We better get packing anyway..." said Kurama. Yusuke laughed.  
  
"You don't trust Botan?" he asked. Kurama sweat-dropped again.  
  
"NO NO! It's not that it's um... ah..."  
  
"You don't trust her! Admit it. It's OK, though. I don't trust her with my missions either..." said Yusuke. Kurama sighed.  
  
"Well, I better get packing now..." he said. Yusuke agreed, and they both hung up.  
  
Just as Kurama started packing, Hiei tapped on his window. Kurama noticed Hiei's abnormal actions, and opened the window.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" he asked. Botan was floating on her oar behind Hiei.  
  
"Kurama, we're scheduled to leave 2 days from now..." she said. Hiei sat down on the window sill.  
  
"But that may move up. We could be leaving tomorrow morning... it all depends..." Botan said.  
  
"Depends on what?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Both of the detectives came back from America. One dead, and one unconscious." she said, "So it all depends on if the unconscious one wakes up soon." Kurama nodded.  
  
It was better that way. This way, if the detective woke up, they could get info from him/her and be one step ahead of the pair of detectives before them.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaya: Is that long enough?  
  
Dark: How many?  
  
Kaya: 3 Sleepless Beauty Songs and 5 times I had to play the whole 1st Linkin park CD.  
  
Dark: Is that good?  
  
Kaya: I think so...  
  
Tre: You think?  
  
Kaya: When did you get here?  
  
Tre: Since you started watching Shaman King!  
  
Kaya: Oooh... ^_^ R&R, if you will! Please review! 


	2. The Survivor

Kurama's Love  
  
This might not be in the greatest condition... heheh... no WORD!!!  
  
Sorry for lack o' updates!! XDD; But I'm getting back into my FF.net phase...and plus....dunno... O_O  
  
Anyway...here's Kurama's Love for ya!!!  
  
And i don't own the Yu Yu either...  
  
OOOOH! And we're going into 4 part here! You'll get it later...  
  
Chapter 2: The Survivor  
  
"OHO!!!" shouted Kuwabara, "Seeing I'M the strongest here, I think that I should so... SOLO!! You guys enjoy the confort of you beds! I'll deal with this demon myself!!!" Yusuke hit Kuwabara square in the face. Kuwabara winced and rubbed his face.  
  
"Hey! Who's the spirit detective here!?" yelled Yusuke.  
  
They were arguing outside of Koenma's office, waiting for him to guide them to where the other detective was. Seemingly enough... koenma decided to attend to more important matters and Botan ended up guiding them.   
  
"Okay Boys!!!" she said cheerfully. Yuskue smirked and whispered to Kurama.  
  
"She can hardly say that!" he said, pointing to Kuwabara. Kuwabara shot the Spirit Detective a death glare.  
  
"Hey, I hope you know I can hear you over there!!" he announced. Botan stopped in front of a room and the doors opened automatically.   
  
"Follow me..." she said, losing the Cheerful attitude. Yusuke shrugged at Kurama. Kurama took Hiei's hand, but he furiously (??) pulled it back.  
  
"You going to be OK, Kuwabara? You gonna flinch at all?" asked Yusuke. Kuwabara started doing his cocky act.  
  
"Of course not! What do you think I am... 3?" he shouted. Hiei snorted.  
  
"You sure act like it, you bafoon..." said Hiei. Kuwabara was so angry he was foaming at the mouth (Raaabbbiiieess!!!)  
  
"YOU WANNA REPEAT THAT SHORTY!?"   
  
"Hn..." was his reply. Botan hit Yusuke for starting all this.  
  
"Stop it boys! Be Quiet when entering here!!!" she whispered. She pressed a button on a door and it opened. The Rekai Tantei followed Botan into the room and were amazed.  
  
The Youko survived. His partner was a Butterfly demon and was killed by the monster. He was lucky enough that he only escaped with a few large cuts... XD;  
  
He was awake too, and talking to one of the guiders. They were both laughing. Maybe he was faking it all?  
  
"Um...Kazete? (O________________O) I thought you were in pain?" asked Botan. The detective shook his head.   
  
"Overload of painkillers..." he answered. Botan gasped.  
  
"Hey... buddy.... that CAN kill you... ya'know?" said Yusuke. Kazete laughed hard. Kuwabara snorted and drew his Rekai Ken ooooh... at Kazete. "LIsten to me, Fox-punk... You made a mistake by being too weak to take on this monster. I respect your attempts, but leave it to the strong guys.... ok???" he boasted. Kazete smiled.  
  
"I'm sure Koenma picked the strongest he could... maybe he's now sending the second best?" he replied. Kuwabara's face went red. He had no sarcastic comment for that one. Kurama walked foward.   
  
"We need your information before we go..." he said, "For that... you need to be in tact, in shape, and in attention. Tell us what you know..."  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
OOK! Kurama's getting back in business!!! And... the fox-punk thing... sorry Gabbi... XD;;  
  
Sorry it was short! Please R&R!! 


	3. Taking Control

Kurama's Looove!  
  
-Is Hiei! *gets hit on head by Kurama-Straight fangirls*  
  
I knew something got screwed up with the format! It took all the bold out!! Grness!!  
  
Replies.. there are none! just kidding...  
  
These are replies chapter 1-2 so don't mind if some are listen again!  
  
----  
  
Rabid Yaoi Fangirl H-chan - Thankies!!  
  
Dragonite Konacko Himura - Don't say that... it offends me. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all...  
  
Foxichi - ^^; It has now been updated twice! You can come back and be hyper with me!! XDD;; Stupid V. day candies!!  
  
Dark Angel3450 - No you didn't already! ^_^ Thanks alot!   
  
Gabbi: Queen of Kurama Torture - *gasp* Gabbi-chan!! XDD;; Poor your nails... i need to repaint mine (so i won't bite them like a rabid dog!)   
  
*sigh* I will make them longer. They're only short because the the format and suspense-wise... XD   
  
I think you might gasp at what happens in this chappie... that's what Ira-sama said anyway! .   
  
Foxichi - Every Monday Foxichi-chan! Check in! Thanks!  
  
  
  
Okay! I'm wired up on V. day candy at 10 in the morning and ready to write somemore! (not like I'll ever get it done... XD)  
  
And I still don't own YYH... *wait for Shonen Jump to come in*  
  
Chapter 3: Taking Control  
  
Yusuke gasped at Kurama's attitude. The two Youkos (er.... heheh) stared at each other with death glares shooting around the room. The tension was felt by everyone.   
  
"Why would you want to know? You seem more like the group who would just jump into anything without thinking, what changes the situation?" asked Kazete. Yusuke jumped into the conversation (without thinking =D) before Kurama started back.  
  
"The situation? This is an S class demon we're talking about here! If we don't get the right info someone's gonna get hurt. And it may not be one of us... got that?" argued Yusuke. Botan glanced at Yusuke whose temper was rising.   
  
"More like dead..." said Hiei, "There may be two bone heads in this group, but Kurama and I aren't any of them. There are needs that a case needs before jumping into it. That's what we need. A plan..." Kurama smiled at Hiei's ideas. He knew he loved this guys for a reason more than his looks XD;.   
  
"Well..." declared Kazete, "If it's a plan you need... i can't help you. It's like this...the demon hides as a human or an animal and wanders around the states. He priorities are in line, all he wants to do is kill." Yusuke grunted.   
  
"Well... that seems obvious. Can't you tell us what he looks like?" he asked. Kazete shook his head. Kurama let out a big sigh.  
  
"I can't. He changes form all the time, no one really knows what he looks like..." was his reply, "There's not much i could tell you..."  
  
"What CAN you tell us?" asked Kurama. Kazete stared back at the youko.  
  
"All that i did..."answered Kazete. Yusuke leaned over to Kuwabara.  
  
"This guys ins't worth it. He's not helping at all!" he whispered.  
  
"I know, it's like all he can tell us is that the demon whooped his ass..." said Kuwabara cockily. Kazete shot Kuwabara a death glare.  
  
"You're right... you maybe smarter than you look..." said Kazete. He had a different tone to his voice. And when he looked up, his eyes weren't the same color.  
  
"Ehhhhh what are you talking about, you idiot?" asked Hiei. Kazete now didn't have a cute laugh. It was... eerie...  
  
"I did... as you say...'whoop his ass'..." said Kazete. Kurama gasped.  
  
"That isn't the Youko anymore!" yelled Kurama. Kazete was going for an attack on Botan. HIei, our save-the-day-superhero, glided the sword out of his sheath and sliced the arm of the Youko off.  
  
*skip if your squemish*  
  
Blood splattered everywhere and it made disgusting sounds. Botan screamed along with the Youko.   
  
"Oh my god, that was mad!" yelled Yusuke. Hiei snorted and put the bloody sword back in it's sheath.  
  
"Maybe i should of went without the sword. No use dirtying such beautiful metal..." he said, licking the blood off his hands. Botan shreiked.  
  
"Hiei! Don't DO THAT!!!" she yelled. Yusuke started yelling at Hiei like mad.   
  
"Hiei! You killed our only source of info and believe me it wasn't the prettiest thing!" he shouted. Kurama was angry too. Maybe even angrier than Yusuke. He suddenly burst.  
  
"How could you do that, Hiei!?" yelled Kurama, "You killed a person, let alone that he's a Youko!!!" Hiei was a little startled by Kurama's reaction. Now that the blood was oozing everywhere and it looked kind of gross *cough cough* they called in a couple of nurses to clean it up and dipose of the body... (*gasp* POOR KAZETE! I KILLED KAZETE!!!)  
  
Yusuke and the gang hung at the park the next day. No one was talking to Hiei, except there were the occasional snickers from Kuwabara. In return, he heard a sword slide out of it's sheath and back in.   
  
"It's nice out today!" noticed Kurama. He was always first to notice. Yusuke thought for a moment.  
  
"Yeah... the sun is out and there is a nice breeze!!" he said, stretching his arms. Kuwabara grumbled.  
  
"Too cold, dammit.." he said. Yusuke laughed and Kurama chuckled.  
  
"Sorry, Kuwabara... I couldn't hear you over the loud and freezing breeze!" he laughed. Yusuke's new Communicator beeped and scared the shit outta Kuwabara as usual...  
  
"Hey!..." he said.   
  
It was Botan...  
  
"I'm sorry... boys... you aren't going to America. Koenma found a different team. He says your too valuable to be killed by a demon like this..." she said.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
I'm finally done with this thing! ^_^  
  
R&R if you will! 


	4. Dead in Four Hours

The late chappie of Kurama's Love!!  
  
~by who knows it?  
  
Gabbi: Queen of Kurama Torture - *hails you* Are they still black? *hails you even more* I must repaint mine... is N:ICFYT turning you goth? XD;  
  
Shadowwarrior - Please... don't say that stuff when you don't even have a plot of your own. It makes you look really stupid.  
  
OK! Now that that is out of my system... fear me. I'm serious...  
  
AHA!   
  
Anyways... no... they will NOT be going to America yet! If you noticed.... Botan said in the last chapter that they WEREN'T GOING TO AMERICA!!!!  
  
Well. Let me stop complaining and get on with this...  
  
~Chapter 4: Dead in Four Hours  
  
"You have GOT to be kidding me!" yelled Yusuke, "I watched Hiei slaughter that Youko for nothin'!?" Botan shook her head, in an attempt to cheer everyone up.  
  
"I heard that the monster was very strong... and Koenma didn't want to risk your team. It was better off that he sent the other team..." she said. Kurama was unhappy. Hiei killed Kazete, they were getting excited, America...  
  
The dream was gone...  
  
There was a slight phasing between Botan's next sentence and it was inaudiable....  
  
"Botan! I think there is something wrong! I can't hear you." said Yusuke, practically yelling at the Communicator. The screen turned a red-glowy color and the Communicator suddenly burst. Yusuke dropped it immediatly out of instinct to hot objects.  
  
"So much for THAT!" Kuwabara whined. Yusuke growled back.  
  
"Shut up..." he shouted. They were all disapointed. Kurama was already trying to learn some English for the trip... but it was all a waste.   
  
  
  
"That monster should be glad..." said Hiei almost silently, "I would of kicked it's ass anyway." Kurama lauged.  
  
"Oh, Hiei. Heh, cocky as you are..." he said. Hiei snorted. No skin off his nose...   
  
Yusuke stomped furiously on the broken Communicator.   
  
"Damn - It - ALL!!" he yelled.   
  
Walking, Kuwabara invited them all to his house... although he had a problem with Hiei...  
  
"He can come in as long as the sword stays out on the table!" he said, "I don't want him killing Yukina or Shizuru...!" Yusuke gave a laugh.  
  
"But why would he kill his own..." Yusuke was saying, before Kurama covered his mouth. Kuwabara glared at Hiei.  
  
"You AREN'T having an affair with Yukina! I won't allow it!" he yelled. Hiei snorted once more.  
  
"Hn... Why would I?" he asked. Yusuke pointed and laughed at Kuwabara.  
  
"Stupid! He's freakin' gay with Kurama!!" Yusuke laughed. Kurama blushed at the way Yusuke justified 'loving Hiei'.  
  
Having a good time, everyone forgot about America and the dreams...  
  
"I'm sending you 3 on a delicate mission! Don't mess it up!" yelled Koenma. The three looked royal in gold.  
  
"Don't worry, sir. Your leaving this in our hands. We accept the responibility..." one said. Koenma growled.  
  
"You better, King! Or your dead! And so will about 1,000,000 people in America!" shouted Koenma. King grinned.   
  
"I fully understand and take responibility for my group. As you say, sir." he said. Another one frowned.  
  
"You better release Kaya (1) after we defeat this thing or YOU are dead!" he yelled. King flung a death glare at him.  
  
"Zeal! Shut up!" King growled, "I'm sure that he'll be fine! Let's get the job DONE first!!" Zeal backed off, but a woman voice sounded the room.  
  
"KOENMA SIR!!!" yelled Botan, running down the halls. King turned the the doors.  
  
"Who the FU---!!!" he yelled as Botan was on a mad rampage and slammed the doors open.   
  
"Sir! You HAVE to send Yusuke's Team to America! They are upset! And you know that team when they are upset!" she shouted. Koenma signaled something.   
  
"Botan... please leave the room!" he yelled. Botan backed the the door and left. Koenma smiled at King again. His eyes glowed red and King didn't notice.   
  
"Now... where were we...?" asked Koenma.   
  
"King was yelling at me!!" yelled Zeal.   
  
"ah... yes..." said Koenma, grinning, "I will release Kaya when you complete your mission. If you don't...he's dead..." Zeal growled at the consiquences.  
  
"Sir...what ever you say... goes..." said King.   
  
"Damn..." said Yusuke, looking at Hiei's sword, "That reminds me that you killed that Youko and it also reminds me that Koenma is an idiot..." Kuwabara pointed at Yusuke.  
  
"It doesn't seem fair, i mean look at us! We kill off monsters like no big deal! Why can't we go to America? It's all so dumb!" he shouted. Kurama turned his head towards the pair.  
  
"He was only thinking of our safety." said Kurama.   
  
"That's right, Kurama! Think of all the good things in life! I could go outside right now in skip in some flowers!" yelled Yusuke. Hiei growled at Yusuke with a low grunt at the end.  
  
"Stop bickering. It's a waste of time!" he shouted back, "This is a waste. I'me leaving." Kuwabara sweatdropped. Kurama got up and quickly followed Hiei.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* HEY HEY!!! The next DAY! (what a boring last day! XD;) ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WHAT!? WHAT!!!? He can't be DEAD already!" yelled Koenma. Botan nodded.   
  
"It was just confirmed. With him dead, there's nothing for King, Zeal, and Gon to fight that demon for." she said. Koenma jumped on his desk.  
  
"But it's only been FOUR HOURS!!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Botan nodded again, a little intimidated and nervous as well.  
  
"Sir..."   
  
"They DON'T Need to know about this! Don't you DARE tell them! We can always try to pull a Yusuke and bring him back. We don't want Zeal getting on our case!" said Koenma. Botan gasped.  
  
"But... but SIR! Zeal might want to SEE him! What will we do THEN!? What if they defeat this monster... and he's not BACK in time? What will we DO!?" she shouted. Koenma thought for a second.  
  
"I don't really know, Botan. I don't really know. But as long as those three don't know...we'll be fine." he said. Oni (...) looked over at Koenma, who had tried to remain silent through this conversation.  
  
"Sir. Who are you talking about?" asked Oni. Koenma looked grimmly at Oni.  
  
"Kaya, our only resource... died." he said.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Hmmm, ok!   
  
(1) Um... Kaya is my original character who is MALE!!! I'm named after him.   
  
Hello! Dunno what will happen next! I think maybe...  
  
*gets hit in the head with a shoe*  
  
What???  
  
R&R please! Hope ya liked! 


End file.
